1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a control system of an energy storage system (referred to as ‘ESS’ hereinafter) and a method for distributing energy using the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a cluster control system of the ESS, and a method for distributing energy to an energy load or an ESS of each consumption facility or building.
2. Description of Related Art
ESS is a device for converting electrical energy into chemical energy and storing the chemical energy, and has been commonly used as power of a portable electronic device of an electric vehicle. Particularly, as an energy industry is revolving around renewable energy, a smart grid being capable of using electricity at time necessary and an ESS acting as a storage for distribution power, have been in increased demand.
As the need for power quality stabilization and power operation efficiency reconsideration increased because of a low carbon green growth policy paradigm which increased the need for renewable energy source, the ESS equipment has been quickly supplied.
FIG. 1 is a schematic configuration diagram illustrating a consumption facility in which an ESS is installed.
An ESS 50 installed in the consumption facility stores energy and provides the stored energy based on a user selection of increasing energy efficiency in the consumption facility such that the stored energy is used when energy consumption and/or costs of power are high.
The ESS 50 is separately installed and may receive and store power from external power system 10 during a time period when energy consumption is low and/or when a cost of power is relatively low. However, in general, the ESS 50 stores power produced by power generation equipment operatively associated with a renewable energy source. FIG. 1 shows a configuration in which a photovoltaic power generation equipment 70 is connected to the ESS 50, and power produced by the photovoltaic power generation equipment 70 is stored in the ESS 50 by way of example.
The larger the charging capacity of an ESS, the higher the cost of ESS equipment. Because there is a limitation on an amount of energy that can be stored in the ESS, it is difficult to continuously operate the ESS in a fully charged state. Accordingly, it is substantially difficult to satisfy power consumption requirements using the ESS equipment alone without an external power system.
Further, an operation of the ESS is controlled by a Battery Management System (BMS), and energy consumption and control of a load in the consumption facility is controlled by a Home Energy Management System (HEMS), such that a total power management of the consumption facility requires control of two separate systems, thereby diminishing efficiency of the operation of the ESS and of the power management.
Furthermore, when a Building Energy Management System (BEMS) is installed in a building, and a Factory Energy Management System (FEMS) is installed in a factory, the same problem occurs.
Accordingly, there is a need for increasing operational efficiency of ESS equipment according to increased supply of a renewable energy source and a need to further improve a formation of a smart grid.